Kingdom RWBY
by Sharkzero44
Summary: We all know Kingdom Hearts and RWBY but what if remnant was destroyed by heartless. Now Ruby rose joins Sora, Donald and Goofy to find their friends and family. (Take place in Kingdom Hearts and one year before RWBY) [CANCELLED]
1. Overview

Hi everyone i'm Sharkzero44 welcome to my story of Kingdom RWBY. Now before we get into the story. So the story take place in first Kingdom Hearts and a Year before RWBY I know you thinking why am I putting before RWBY? Well because I want to put team RWBY in this story but complications in this story so I decided to make Ruby age 14 and she will get keyblade like sora. So yeah let get into the story shall we.


	2. Chapter 1: Station of Awakening

**Chapter 1: Station of Awakening**

Her appearance is age 14, her skin is bit pale and she has silver eyes, her hair is short with black and dark red on her tips, she wears a short sleeve shirt with red and black shirt,she has necklace with symbol, she wears a skirt with black, she wears a boot with black.

* * *

 _ **Inside her dream**_

 _She falling to the unknown place soon as she landed, she slowly open her eyes "Where am I?" She thought looking around but it was pitch black soon as she walk but then a bright light she block her eyes, when the light turning to fade away she open her eyes and saw a some sort a princess with seven men._

" _So much to do, so little time...Take your time. Don't be afraid. The door is still shut." Strange voice said "Now, step forward. Can you do it?" She walk forward then three weapons appeared._

" _Power sleeps within you." She saw a shield with a strange symbol._

" _If you give it form…" She turn and saw a staff with a same symbol._

" _It will give you strength." She saw a Sword with same symbol._

" _Choose well." Strange voice said, she walk to the sword._

" _The power of the warrior, Invincible courage, A sword of terrible destruction."_

" _Is this the power you seek?" She thought about she not that strong or courage either. So she decline it and walk to magic staff._

" _The power of the mystic. Inner strength. A staff of wonder and ruin." she thought about about how she will use dust until she become huntress, she decline it and walk to the shield._

" _The power of the guardian. Kindness to aid friends. A shield repel all." She thought about it she kindness to all of her friends and family. So she accept it. The shield disappeared._

" _Your path is set. Now what will you give up in exchange?" She walked to the sword. "You give up this power." She accept it._

 _But the floor is starting to shake and broke like a glass, she falling into darkness, then another glass appear it look like a woman with white dress and glass slippers, she slowly landing._

 _Her shield appeared out of her hand. "You've gained the power to fight." She saw a strange creature that came out of floor."There will be times you have to fight. Keep your light burning strong." She ready for her fighting, swing at the creature with her shield, the creature is turning to black that they covering into floor and suck her in._

 _She wake up into another place, she got up and saw a door, she walk to the door, then the door is starting to open automatically with bright light and she walk forward and teleport into her home. "Hold on. The door won't open just yet. First tell me about yourself." She saw three of her family, Dad, Sister, and uncle._

 _She walk to her dad and said "What do you want outta life?" She thought of it and said "To become a huntress." "To become a huntress, huh?" Her dad said, she walk to her sister._

 _Her sister said "What are you so afraid of?" She thought of it and said "Lose of friend and family." "Losing someone? Is really so scary?" Her sister questioned, she walk to her uncle._

 _Her uncle said "What most important to you?" She said "To help someone who they are." "Is helping such a big deal?" Uncle questioned._

" _You want to become a huntress, afraid of losing someone, to help someone, adventure begins at midday. Keep steady pace and you'll come through fine." Strange voice said, she nodded,"The day you will open the door is both far off and very near." She teleport into some place she saw a woman with purple dress, the creature appeared again, she brought her weapon and attack the creature, the creature disappeared, she saw a bridge, she running to the bridge and a another place it look like a woman with yellow dress and there's someone behind her it look like a beast._

" _The closer to the light, the greater your shadow becomes." She turn and saw her shadow, she surprised that her shadow shadow turning into a monster. She stepped back. "But don't be afraid. And don't forget…" She at fight stance._

 _The monster slowly charging and smash at the floor, she dodge it and attacking at the giant hand and jump to the head. She ready for but her weapon disappeared and jumped back soon as the monster smash, she sitting at the floor. The black is everywhere covering her, she trying to get up but it didn't "-But don't be afraid. You hold mightiest weapon of all."_

" _You two are the only ones who will open the door."_

* * *

 **Shark Here: What's up everybody this is Sharkzero44 here this is my first chapter that I made. I'm apologize for the post I was about to do first chapter but I was ran out of time. I may not very bright writer but i'll do whatever I can. So let's see the Reviews.**

 **GuestWithIdeas:**

 **1\. RWBY Characters won't be appear in this story because it's complicated (Except Yang) but I got a idea.**

 **2\. Ruby will get magic because every keyblade has a magic.**

 **3\. Jaune won't be in this story either.**

 **4\. No Maidens and relic in this story.**

 **5\. I do like your suggestion on Amber to be sister like Sora but sadly she won't be this appear in this story.**

 **That being said I like your suggestions.**

 **Guest:**

 **Thank you for the compliment.**

 **ShadowRock21:**

 **I'm so sorry I should aware i'll try not to do mistake again next story.**

 **Rocco151:**

 **That's an interesting story hope we see your story soon my friend.**


End file.
